The present inventive concept herein relates to mixed mode analog to digital converter, and more particularly, to a mixed mode analog to digital converter including a decompression part and a method of operating the same.
As the use of mixed mode system increases, the necessity of an analog to digital converter (ADC) is gradually being increased. In particular, the study on a digital video disk player (DVDP) or a direct broadcasting for satellite receiver (DBSR) is actively being performed and a design technology that can directly process a radio frequency signal (RF) is being emphasized as the biggest issue.
Various types of ADCs have been suggested. A flash ADC, a pipeline ADC and a successive approximation ADC are used in proper application fields according to their characteristics. The flash ADC has an advantage of a high speed operation characteristic and a disadvantage of high power consumption. The successive approximation ADC has advantages of low power consumption and a simple circuit constitution and a disadvantage of a low speed operation characteristic. The pipeline ADC has a medium speed as compared with the flash ADC and the successive approximation ADC. To make up for disadvantages of the above ADCs, the study on a mixed mode ADC (a hybrid ADC) is being performed.